Let's Pretend, Happy End
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Ein etwas anderes Ende...RR!
1. Default Chapter

Sie waren eingekreist.

Ein paar Hundert Menschen und Elben, zusammen mit einem Zwerg, einem Zauberer und zwei Hobbits, eingekreist von Tausenden von Orks. Aber genau das hatten sie erreichen wollen, damit Saurons Auge auf sie blickte, und Frodo und Sam ungesehen zum Schicksalsberg gehen konnten, um den Ring zu vernichten. Alles lief nach Plan. Nun mussten sie nur noch so lange stand halten, bis Frodo seine Aufgabe erfüllt haben oder scheitern würde, denn nur von ihm hing es ab, ob das Gute das Böse besiegen konnte.

Legolas hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit sämtliche Pfeile verschossen, aber er hatte ja noch seine zwei Schwerter, mit denen er nun auf die Orks einhieb und viele von ihnen tötete. Wieder zählte er in Gedanken mit und hörte auch ab und zu, wie Gimli ihm Zahlen zurief. Sein kleiner Freund schaffte es stets, den Anschluss zu behalten und lag mit ihm gleich auf.

Mitten im Kampf spürte er plötzlich eine Krallenhand an seiner linken Hüfte. Er versuchte, herumzuwirbeln und den Angreifer abzuwehren, aber die Hand hielt ihn eisern fest. Außerdem hielt ihn nun auch etwas an der rechten Hüfte fest, aber das war keine Hand, sondern etwas, das einen rasenden Schmerz verursachte. Etwas irritiert sah er hinunter und entdeckte einen seiner eigenen Pfeile, dessen Spitze aus seinem Bauch herausragte. Schnell wurde ihn klar, dass ein Ork ihm den Pfeil von hinten durch den Leib gestoßen haben musste.

Schnell umfasste er die Griffe seiner Schwerter so, dass er sie nach hinten und in den Ork stoßen konnte. Ein kurzer Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle, als er den Widerstand spürte, als seine Schwerter den Ork trafen. Dieser schrie nun auch auf, aber unter Schmerzen und mit dem Bewusstsein, dass dies sein letzter Schrei sein würde. Er kippte nach hinten und zog dabei den Pfeil mit sich, der die Wunde in dem Körper des Elben noch vergrößerte. Aber noch war Legolas auf den Beinen und schwor sich, so lange weiter zu kämpfen, bis der Tod ihn holen würde.

Doch dann hielten plötzlich alle still. Der Kampf schien vergessen zu sein, denn etwas ganz anderes zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Kämpfenden auf sich. Der lange, schlanke Turm, von dessen Spitze aus Saurons Auge auf sie geblickt hatte, stürzte langsam in sich zusammen. Niemand konnte es fassen, selbst das Auge nicht, das in einem letzten Kampf alles versuchte, seinem Schicksal zu entgehen, sich dann aber doch auflöste, während der Turm nun endgültig zusammenfiel.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld war es fast totenstill geworden. Legolas hörte das angsterfüllte Stöhnen der Orks und das ungläubige, abgehackte Atmen seiner Freunde, während er selbst mühevoll um jeden Atemzug kämpfen musste. Doch er konnte sich nicht um seine Wunde kümmern, viel zu groß war die Angst, dass seine Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten, und der schwarze Turm immer noch existierte. Aber dann würden nicht auch alle Anderen an die Stelle starren, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Oder hatte Sauron etwa sie alle verhext? Nein, dann würden nicht auch die Orks fassungslos dastehen. Dann war es wohl doch wahr? Hatten sie gesiegt?

"Frodo!" rief da plötzlich einer der Hobbits voller Freude und Euphorie. Er war wohl der Erste, der begriffen hatte, dass der Kampf nun vorbei und Sauron besiegt worden war. Er hatte erkannt, dass Frodo den Ring in die Gluten des Berges geworfen haben musste. Und er war der Erste, der sich darüber freuen konnte.

Fasziniert sah Legolas dabei zu, wie sich eine Druckwelle von den Überresten des Turmes ausgehend ausbreitete und alles vernichtete, was an Sauron erinnerte. Tumult entstand unter den Orks, denn sie wussten, dass auch sie dazugehörten, doch eine Flucht war sinnlos. Als die Druckwelle sie erreichte und sie weggefegt wurden, schrien sie unter Todesqualen auf, während Legolas Mühe hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten, sich gegen die Welle stemmte und dann trotz der ohrenbetäubenden Schreie und des Sturmes eine leise Stimme hörte.

"Legolas!" Diese Stimme gehörte einer Frau, schien direkt aus seinem Herzen zu kommen und war voller Verzweiflung, die er bisher noch nicht an sich heran gelassen hatte, aber nun, da er diese Stimme hörte - ihre Stimme - wusste er, was jetzt auf ihn wartete. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit erwartet und war nun froh, dass es ihn nicht schon viel früher ereilt hatte. So war er dankbar, dass er den Untergang Saurons noch miterleben konnte, die müden, aber doch unendlich erleichterten Gesichter seiner Freunde sehen konnte, und bereute nur eine Sache: Dass er sie, deren Stimme er gerade gehört hatte, nicht noch einmal hatte sehen können.

Immer wieder hörte er ihre traurige Stimme, und er wünschte sich, ihr irgendwie Trost spenden zu können, aber sie war weit von hier entfernt, wohl schon auf dem Weg über das Meer in die alte Heimat der Elben, und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Stimme sie so erreichen konnte, wie ihre Stimme ihn. Nicht, dass er jetzt überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, denn er wunderte sich, warum seine Beine ihn überhaupt noch trugen, da das Blut unaufhörlich aus seinem Körper strömte.

Sollte ihre Stimme wirklich das Letzte sein, das er hören würde? Er gab sich gern damit zufrieden, denn er hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört, doch dann rief ihn plötzlich auch eine andere Stimme, und er riss sich von dem berauschenden, tauben Gefühl los, das langsam von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff, und öffnete die Augen. Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel vor seinen Augen und gab den Blick auf Aragorn frei, der ihn mit einem entsetzten Blick anstarrte. Legolas war erleichtert, dass er seinem Freund nicht sagen musste, was mit ihm geschah, trotzdem berührte ihn der Schmerz in dessen Augen. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass es für ihn in diesem Moment nicht so schlimm war, wie er es sich selbst vorgestellt hatte, doch da gaben seinen Beine nun doch nach, und er sackte in sich zusammen.

Zu seiner Überraschung fiel er nicht hart auf den Boden auf, sondern wurde von jemanden aufgefangen, der sich als Aragorn herausstellte, als er seinen Blick zu ihm hinüber zwang. Noch immer stand ihm dessen Trauer ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ihm in Elbisch, dass es nichts gab, weswegen er traurig sein sollte. Da nickte dieser zaghaft und ließ ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, um Legolas zu beruhigen. Dieser wusste das natürlich, aber nahm den Versuch dankbar an.

War es jetzt hier noch ruhiger geworden, oder ließen ihm seine Sinne schon in Stich? Jedenfalls waren sie noch scharf genug, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass sich Gimli und die beiden Hobbits zu ihm gesellten. Ersterer sah ihn nur ernst an, während den Hobbits bereits die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Lag es daran, dass die Sterblichen sich mehr über den Tod bewusst waren, als die unsterblichen, aber weisen Elben? Oder war es die Freundschaft, die ihre Tränen erscheinen ließ? Was auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, es zauberte ein schwaches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, denn so konnte er sicher sein, dass er nicht vergessen werden würde.

Dann wandte sich Legolas Gimli zu und nannte ihm die Zahl der getöteten Orks, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Gimli erwiderte mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln eine niedrigere Zahl, die aber nur knapp unter seiner lag. War es die Wahrheit oder seine Art, von ihm Abschied zu nehmen? Was auch immer es war, Legolas war ihm dankbar dafür.

Es fiel ihm schwer, Aragorn noch einmal anzusehen, aber er musste es tun, auch weil er spürte, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Es gab noch viel, das er ihm sagen musste, und er tat es leise und in Elbisch. Aragorn nickte nur, hielt ihm weiterhin fest und blinzelte Tränen weg, die er seinem Freund nicht zeigen wollte. Erst als Legolas seine Augen geschlossen hatte, aber immer noch weitersprach, ließ er ihnen freien Lauf und hörte ihm dabei immer noch aufmerksam zu. All diese Dinge, die Legolas ihm nun sagte, wusste er bereits tief in seinem Herzen, aber er verstand auch dessen Wunsch, sie aussprechen zu müssen. Er erwiderte sie und zauberte damit wieder dieses Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines Freundes, bis sich dessen Augen wieder öffneten, aber starr an einen weit entfernten Punkt blickten.

"Ethuil..." war dann das letzte Wort, das Aragorn hörte, allerdings verstand er dessen Bedeutung nicht. Wieso sprach Legolas gerade jetzt vom Frühling? Er wollte es unbedingt wissen, sah ihm fragend in die Augen, doch da sah er, dass er wohl nie eine Antwort darauf erhalten würde. Immer noch starrten dessen blauen Augen an diesen weit entfernetn Punkt, aber es hatte sich ein leichter Nebel über sie gelegt, der vom Fehlen des Lebens in ihnen kündigte. Aus einem Reflex heraus hob er seine freie Hand, um diese Augen zu schließen, aber sein Verstand schien es immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, was gerade geschehen war, denn er sah Gimli überrascht an, doch der hatte seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Elben gerichtet und murmelte einen Abschiedsgruß in der Sprache der Zwerge. Dann sah Aragorn zu den Hobbits, aus deren Tränen Schluchzen geworden war, und langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er soeben seinen besten Freund verloren hatte.

>

>

Einige Stunden später war Aragorn mit Gandalf, Gimli und den Hobbits unterwegs, um Legolas zurück zum Düsterwald zu bringen. Sie hatten ihn auf eine Trage gelegt, die mit langen Stäben an sein Pferd gebunden war, und ihn mit Aragorns Mantel bedeckt, den er wie die anderen Gefährten von Galadriel bekommen hatte. Das Pferd schien von selbst zu wissen, welche Pflicht es nun hatte, denn es lief allein voran, während die Anderen ihm schweigend folgten.

Sie wussten, dass es ein langer Weg werden würden, aber Aragorn wusste auch, dass Legolas nicht mit allen Ehren in Gondor begraben werden wollte. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, und Legolas hatte seinen Wunsch geäußert, zurück zum Düsterwald gebracht zu werden, sollte das möglich sein. Und natürlich musste er ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Die Siegesfeiern und seine Krönung mussten warten. Genauso selbstverständlich war es, dass die anderen Gefährten ihn begleiten würden.

Es würde ein langer Weg durch das vom Krieg zerstörte Land werden, aber sie waren alle bereit, ihn auf sich zu nehmen. Auch wenn Frodo und Sam dringend Ruhe und Schlaf brauchten, so hatten sie es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen lassen mitzukommen. Sie hingen mehr auf ihren Pferden als sie saßen, aber jedes Wort dagegen stieß auf taube Ohren. Außerdem war es vom Düsterwald nicht mehr weit bis zum Auenland, sagten sie dann immer wieder, und die Heimat war nun mal am besten dazu geeignet, um sich dort auszuruhen.

"Aragorn, da kommt jemand", sagte plötzlich Gimli, und es war mehr der Klang seiner Stimme, der Aragorn dazu brachte, ihn überrascht anzusehen, als die Worte, die er ausgesprochen hatte. Denn Gimli hatte nichts mehr gesagt, seitdem Aragorn die Augen von Legolas geschlossen hatte. Vollkommen in sich gekehrt hatte er sich ihnen angeschlossen, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet und alle Worte ignorierend, die an ihn gerichtet waren. Also musste es etwas wirklich Außergewöhnliches sein, das ihn nun dazu brachte, doch etwas zu sagen.

Aragorn richtete wieder seinen Blick nach vorn, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn die Erinnerungen, in denen er die letzten Minuten geschwelgt hatte, viel zu sehr von der Wirkllichkeit abgelenkt hatten, denn die Reitergesellschaft, die vor ihnen aufgetaucht war und die Aufmerksamkeit von Gimli erregt hatte, war ihnen schon viel zu nah, als dass sie erst jetzt in ihr Blickfeld geraten war. So war es ihm auch ein Leichtes zu erkennen, dass da Elben auf sie zu geritten kamen. Ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen waren es Elben aus dem Düsterwald.

Aber was machten sie hier? Der Tod ihres Prinzen konnte nicht der Grund dafür sein, denn der war erst vor Stunden geschehen. Und wie hätten sie auch davon erfahren können? Trotzdem glaubte er jemanden unter ihnen zu erkennen, der die traditionelle Trauerkleidung trug. Kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick in Zeiten des Krieges, aber sie alle sahen ihnen mit einem Blick entgegen, als ob sie wüssten, welchen Grund Aragorn und seine Freunde für ihre Reise hatten.

"Seid gegrüßt, Bezwinger Saurons und Retter Mittelerdes!" sagte der vorderste Elb, als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt waren, und ihre Pferde gezügelt hatten. Nur kurz wunderte sich Aragorn, woher sie davon wussten, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Vernichtung Saurons in ganz Mittelerde zu spüren gewesen sein musste. Und dass sie deswegen unterwegs gewesen waren, hatten die Elben bestimmt von Elrond erfahren. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, aber das brauchte er nicht, denn alle Blicke ruhten auf der Trage, und darin konnte er ihre Trauer erkennen.

"Als sich unser Volk auf den Weg zu dem ewigen Landen machte, haben wir uns entschlossen, euch lieber im Kampf beizustehen. Allerdings sind wir zu spät gekommen", fügte er noch hinzu, und alle wussten, dass er damit nicht nur das Ende des Krieges meinte.

Aragorn ließ es zu, als vier von ihnen von ihren Pferden stiegen und sich der Trage näherten. Gimli beobachtete sie skeptisch, aber sagte ebenfalls kein Wort. Gandald dagegen schien zu wissen, was sie vorhatten, denn es hatte sich eine kleine Sorgenfalte auf seinem Gesicht gebildet, die sich immer dann verstärkte, wenn er einen Blick auf die Gestalt in der Trauerkleidung warf. Es war ein dunkelgrauer Umhang und ein Schleier in der selben Farbe, der ihre Haare und das Gesicht bedeckte, und damit zwischen der grünen und braunen Kleidung und den wehenden blonden und schwarzen Haaren hervorstach. Was auch immer sie vorhatten, es hatte mit ihr zu tun.

Langsam stieg Aragorn von seinem Pferd, als die vier Elben Legolas von der Trage hoben und ihn in das Gras daneben legten. Der Umhang über ihm verschwand ebenfalls, und der dunkelgraue Elb kam langsam zu ihnen und ließ sich dann neben Legolas nieder. Da die Gestalt ein Kleid trug, war es wohl eine Frau, aber der Umhang verbarg geschickt alles Andere. Die vier Elben zogen sich zurück, doch Gandalf ging nun hinüber zu der Elbenfrau und blieb mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick vor ihr stehen.

"Du weißt hoffentlich, in welche Gefahr du dich begibst", sprach er sie in einem rauhen Ton an und wusste offenbar sehr gut, was sie tun wollte, aber Aragorn hatte keine Ahnung, obwohl er so lange unter den Elben gelebt hatte. Aber andererseits hatte er vor dem Krieg auch noch nie erlebt, dass ein Elb gestorben war.

"Und du weißt hoffentlich, wie lange sich ein Elb quält, bis er an Liebeskummer stirbt", entgegnete sie in dem selben Ton und machte damit klar, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen ließ. Sie hob ihren Blick zu Gandalf und focht noch einen stummen Kampf mit ihm aus, während Aragorn über ihre Worte nachdachte. Nach einer Weile gab Gandalf mit einem Lächeln nach, und während er sich nun auch zurückzog, sagte Aragorn nur ein Wort.

"Ethuil?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und hob ihren Schleier langsam an, um ihn dann achtlos neben sich fallen zu lassen. Ihre hellblauen Augen bildeten einen Kontrast zu ihrem pechschwarzen Haar, der ihn ein paar Mal blinzeln ließ, doch dann schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, das ansteckend war. Da konnte er verstehen, warum sie das Letzte war, an das Legolas gedacht hatte.

"Du bist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd. "Seine Gedanken haben sich oft um den zukünftigen König von Gondor gesorgt. Besonders, nachdem du von der Klippe gestürzt bist. Trotzdem wusste er, dass du überlebt hattest." Wieder musste er blinzeln, woraufhin sie kurz auflachte. "Genauso oft drehten sich seine Gedanke um einen Zwerg, der ihn trotz der dunklen Zeiten immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hat." Sie sah nun Gimli an, der ihren Blick mit großen Augen erwiderte. "Auch wenn er ihm nicht immer die Genugtuung gab, dieses Lachen zu zeigen."

Wieder lachte sie, da er immer noch kein Wort erwidern konnte, und auch alle Anderen starrten sie einfach nur an. Doch das störte sie nicht, denn nun beugte sie sich ein wenig über Legolas und streichelte ihm liebevoll über das Gesicht. Ihre Augen, die Gimli noch vor wenigen Sekunden angestrahlt hatten, wurden jetzt trüb vor Trauer, und sie musste Tränen wegblinzeln. Dann sprach sie zu ihm, als würde er noch leben und nur schlafen, während Gandalf Aragorn umd Gimli sanft von den beiden wegschob, als würden sie eine sehr private Szene stören. Sie ließen es beide mit sich geschehen, denn sie waren viel zu sehr von ihren Worten gefesselt.

Dann beugte sie sich über ihn, bis ihre Stirn seine berührte, und verharrte so einige Sekunden. Währenddessen fragte sich Aragorn, wer sie wohl war, denn sie wusste einfach viel zuviel über ihn und Gimli, teilte mit Legolas ein geheimes Band und war dessen letzter Gedanke gewesen. Aber warum hatte er nie über sie gesprochen, während Aragorn in den letzten Monaten so viel über Arwen erzählt hatte, dass sie alle sie so gut kannten, als wären sie mit ihr aufgewachsen. Doch Legolas hatte stets geschwiegen, und jetzt verstand er auch dessen geheimnisvolles Lächeln, das immer dann erschienen war, als er von Arwen gesprochen hatte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie sich plötzlich wieder aufsetzte, ihre nun tiefschwarzen Augen ihn anstarrten, und dann leblos zusammenbrach. Aragorn wollte zu ihr stürmen, aber Gandalf hielt ihn wieder fest, sodass er ihn fassungslos ansah und mit seinem Blick eine Erklärung forderte.

"Sie hat ihre Verbindung mit Legolas vertieft", sagte dieser daraufhin, aber Aragorn verstand immer noch nicht, und so fuhr er fort. "Es ist nun so, als wären sie eins, und sie teilen sich wirklich alles." Wieder machte er eine Pause. "Sogar das Leben und den Tod."

"Also wird sie jetzt auch sterben?" fragte Aragorn und verstand nun ihre Worte von vorhin. Sie wollte lieber jetzt sterben als langsam an gebrochenem Herzen. Aber Gandalf setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf und sagte ihm etwas, dass er nicht so recht glauben konnte.

"Oder Legolas wird wieder leben. Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie stark sie ist."

"Das ist möglich?" hakte Aragorn nach und sah hinüber zu Ethuil, die immer noch regungslos neben Legolas lag. Niemand traute sich an sie heran, denn noch gab es die Hoffnung, dass sie es geschafft hatte, aber diese schwand mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie Gewissheit hatten? Konnten sie denn gar nichts tun, um ihr zu helfen?

"Eigentlich ist dieses Ritual verboten, da es bisher nur wenige geschafft haben, das zu überleben", antwortete Gandalf und nahm ihm damit noch mehr Hoffnung. "Trotzdem wird niemand eingreifen, wenn es jemand machen will, denn jeder kann verstehen, warum. Und nein, niemand kann ihr dabei helfen, außer Legolas vielleicht. Denn noch ist die Sonne nicht untergegangen und seine Seele noch im Körper, so wie es die Elben glauben."

Aragorn nickte und sah zur Sonne, die gerade als roter Glutball den Horizont berührte. Er seufzte und sah wieder zu Ethuil, woraufhin er die Stirn runzelte. Hatte ihre Hand nicht noch vor wenigen Sekunden neben ihrem Körper gelegen? Im nächsten Moment schlug sie auch schon die Augen auf und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr, und er lief hinüber zu ihr, um ihren Arm zu halten, denn sie war so schwach, dass sie kaum sitzen konnte.

"Sturer Elb...", murmelte sie und sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Aragorn, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte. "Er wollte nicht, dass ich es mache. Es sei zu gefährlich, meinte er. Woraufhin ich ihn fragte, ob er mich denn nicht so tief lieben würde, dass er Zweifel hatte, und da war er ruhig." Sie lachte kurz auf, während Aragorn klar wurde, dass sie wohl von Legolas gesprochen hatte, der lieber sterben würde, als sie mit sich in den Tod zu reißen.

Noch immer war er viel zu fassungslos, um richtig zu begreifen, was hier gerade passierte, und so hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich schon längst von ihm losgerissen, und nun eine Hand auf Legolas Brust gelegt hatte und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Doch dann erschien langsam ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das zu einem Strahlen wurde, als sie ihn kurz ansah, und da wussten alle, dass sie es geschafft hatte, denn ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Elben, und Gandalf lachte kurz auf. Dann wurde er von diesem weggezogen und fiel in die glücklichen Arme von Gimli.

Noch konnte er es selbst nicht glauben, und er warf einen Blick zurück auf Ethuil, die ihren Kopf zu ihrer Hand auf seinen Brust gelegt und die Augen erschöpft geschlossen hatte. Eine Brise spielte mit ihrem Haar und wehte eine Strähne auf das Gesicht von Legolas, woraufhin sich seine Nase kurz kräuselte, da sie gekitzelt wurde. Aragorns Augen weiteten sich, als Legolas eine seiner Hände auf ihren Kopf legte und sie sanft streichelte. Er hatte bisher bei Gimli gekniet, doch jetzt musste er sich hinsetzen, denn ihm fiel nun ein Stein vom Herzen, den er bis dahin nicht einmal gespürt hatte.

Und dann spürte er auch noch, wie etwas feuchtes seine Wange hinunter lief, aber er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Viel zu sehr war er von dieser Stimme gefesselt, die leise auf Ethuil einsprach, und von der er gedacht hatte, dass er sie nie wieder hören würde. Es war Legolas, der da sprach, immer noch ihren Kopf streichelte und sie mit einem Blick ansah, der jedem zeigte, dass die Liebe zwischen ihm und Ethuil so groß war, dass sie sogar den Tod besiegen konnte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Legolas wieder sitzen konnte, und nachdem alle ihre Freude über seine Wiederbelebung ausgedrückt hatten, bestand er sogar darauf, dass sie sofort wieder zurück nach Gondor und dort Aragorns Krönung feiern sollten. Daraufhin entstand ein kleines Streitgespräch zwischen ihm und Aragorn, da Letzterer darauf bestand, dies nur zuzulassen, wenn sich Legolas wieder auf die Trage legen würde. Dieser wollte aber diese Reise auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes machen. Erst Ethuils Kompromissvorschlag, dass sie mit Legolas ein Pferd teilen würde, stimmten beide zu. Der Stolz von Legolas war beruhigt, dass er die Reise nicht liegend machen musste, und Aragorn war beruhigt, dass diese Reise wenigstens gemächlich sein würde, und sich sein Freund dadurch nicht überanstrengen würde.

So ritten sie wenig später in Richtung Gondor, ließen die Trage an Ort uns Stelle zurück, mit Aragorn und Legolas an der Spitze, wobei Letzterer Ethuil vor sch auf dem Pferd sitzen hatte und sich den Duft ihres Haars um die Nase wehen ließ. Dies allein reichte schon aus, um ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, und es gab ihm auch genug Kraft, um diesen Ritt durchzustehen, auch wenn er sich unendlich schwach fühlte, und die Wunde ihm immer noch Schmerzen bereitete. Dafür war er aber glücklich, denn Ethuil war bei ihm, und seine Freunde hatten alle diesen letzten Kampf überlebt. Sauron war besiegt, und Mittelerde in Sicherheit.

"Jetzt will ich aber wissen, warum du uns nie von ihr erzählt hast, Legolas!" sprach Merry nach nicht einmal einer Stunde das aus, woran wohl alle die ganze Zeit über gedacht hatten, denn die restlichen Hobbits schimpften ein wenig zu laut mit ihm, Gimli lachte aus vollem Halse, Gandalf stopfte sich viel zu konzentriert seine Pfeife, und Aragorn sah seinen Freund so offen wie immer und auch fragend an. Doch er lächelte nur und erfreute sich an diesem Anblick, den er beinahe nicht erlebt hätte.

"Legolas ist nun mal nicht sehr gesprächig, was das angeht", meldete sich Ethuil an seiner Stelle zu Wort und erhielt auch gleich einen nicht ernst gemeinten Kneifer in ihre Hüfte, der sie aufquietschen ließ und mit dem Festhalten dieser Hand bestraft wurde. Doch das alles hielt sie nicht davon ab weiterzusprechen.

"Selbst Thranduil hat erst von mir erfahren, als er noch vor dem Morgengrauen in sein Gemach gestürmt war, um ihn als Vertreter Düsterwalds zu Elrond zu senden, so wie dieser es gewünscht hatte, und wo ihr euch dann auch kennengelernt habt. Glaubt mir, ich habe Legolas noch nie so erschrocken und... Aua! Lass das!"

"Das... interessiert... niemanden!" zischte Legolas hinter ihr und kniff sie immer wieder in die Seite, nachdem er nun endlich seine Finger hatte befreien können.

"Doch, tut es!" wehrte sie sich und schnappte immer wieder nach seiner Hand, die er stets in Sicherheit und für einen erneuten Kneifer zum Einsatz brachte, was sie jedesmal aufschreien ließ. Diesen Kampf beobachtete Aragorn erstaunt und mit großen Augen, wobei Gimli allerdings einfach weiterlachte und sich einen Spaß daraus machte, lauthals zu verkünden, dass Legolas wohl bald von seiner eigenen Geliebten besiegt werden würde.

"Sie ist meine Verlobte, verdammt nochmal!" entgegnete Legolas lauter als beabsichtigt und gab gleichzeitig den Kampf um seine Hand auf. Auch Ethuil hielt inne, denn es kam sehr selten vor, dass er seine Stimme erhob, und außerdem spürte sie, dass sich seine Schmerzen nicht wie erhofft verringert hatten, sondern sogar verstärkt. Sie spürte auch seinen abgehackten Atem im Nacken und sah, wie sich seine Hand am Sattelknauf festkrallte, als befürchtete er, den Halt zu verlieren. Fast augenblicklich legte sie ihren Arm um seine gesunde Hüfte, um ihm dabei zu helfen, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Ihre in Gedanken ausgesprochene Entschuldigung wehrte er sofort ab und gab sogar zu, dass die Trage wohl doch besser gewesen wäre, sein Stolz dies aber trotzdem nicht zulassen würde.

Zu gerne hätte sie ihm nun eine ihrer zahlreichen Standpauken gehalten, aber sie sah sich wie Legolas zu den Anderen um, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Verwirrung und auch Belustigung beobachteten, denn jedem einzelnen von ihnen war klar, dass die beiden etwas besonderes verband, das sie auf der einen Seite wie Kinder benehmen ließ, aber auch auf der anderen Seite stark genug war, um Schmerzen zu besiegen. Und sogar den Tod, wie sie ja selbst hatten beobachten können.

"Seit wann seid ihr denn verlobt?" wagte es Gimli nach geraumer Zeit nachzufragen, nachdem Legolas den Griff um das Sattelhorn gelockert hatte. Auch die Stille wurde langsam drückend, und er wollte etwas dagegen unternehmen. Denn schließlich hatten sie gesiegt und waren alle am Leben. Stille und Trübsal waren fehl am Platze.

"Das war bei deinem letzten Lebenszeichen, nicht wahr?" überlegte Ethuil und sah Legolas fragend an, obwohl sie es ganz genau wusste. "Kurz vor dieser großen Schlacht im Regen. Kurz danach bin ich umgedreht und habe den ewigen Landen meinen Rücken zugekehrt."

"Genau", bestätigte er. "Der Kampf um Helms Klamm, wo uns Gandalf und Eomer mit seinen Männern gerettet hat." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Und wo Gimli von Aragorn geworfen wurde."

"Verdammt, du hast mir versprochen, ihm nichts zu sagen!" rief Gimli sogleich und sah einen völlig unschuldigen Aragorn äußerst grimmig an, der nur seine Hände abwehrend heben konnte und seine Unschuld verteidigte.

"Er hat mir nichts gesagt", unterstützte Legolas den künftigen König. "Du hast einfach nur meine guten Augen vergessen, mein Freund."

"Wir Zwerge wussten ja schon immer, dass ihr Elben mit unlauteren Mitteln arbeitet", brummte dieser daraufhin, aber seine schlechte Laune verflog recht schnell, denn er wollte nicht der Einzige sein, der sich grämte, während alle anderen glücklich waren und sich einfach nur freuten, dass alles überstanden war. Alle hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, und besonders Legolas und Ethuil dachten zurück an den Moment, der bis dahin ihr glücklichster und beinahe der Moment ihrer letzten Unterhaltung gewesen war.

>

>

Es war stockdunkel, der Himmel hatte sämtliche Pforten geöffnet, und nur die Blitze erhellten hin und wieder den Ort des Geschehens. Legolas stand mit Gimli und mehreren Elbenkriegern auf den äußersten Mauern von Helms Klamm und starrte hinunter auf das riesige Orkheer, das sich ihnen langsam näherte, und gegen das sie eigentlich keine Chance hatten. Die Orks waren ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, aber trotzdem wollten und mussten sie kämpfen. Ergeben wäre sinnlos, denn dann würden sie alle sterben. Aber so hatten sie wenigstens noch eine geringe Chance.

In seinen fast 3000 Jahren hatte Legolas schon so einige Schlachten geschlagen, aber noch nie war er so sicher gewesen, sie zu verlieren. Nein, er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, und ja, er würde so lange kämpfen, wie Leben in ihm war, aber trotzdem nahm er in Gedanken Anschied von seinen Freunden, von seiner Heimat, seiner Familie und auch von ihr, die gerade auf dem Weg in die ewigen Landen war und dort auf ihn warten sollte. Aber wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass er nicht folgen würde?

"Legolas, was denkst du da?" hörte er plötzlich ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, und das sogar so laut, dass er beinahe zusammengezuckt wäre. Wie hatte er vergessen können, dass Extremsituationen ihre Verbindung noch verstärkten, und sie dann wirklich jeden Gedanken des Anderen hören konnten? Nun wusste sie, dass er nicht damit rechnete, sie jemals wiederzusehen. Dies würde ein Abschied werden, der zu früh kam, denn noch hatte ihr Schiff Mittelerde nicht verlassen. Noch war sie nicht in Sicherheit.

"Du wirst nicht sterben, melamin!" Wieder erklang ihre Stimme, doch jetzt klang sie nicht mehr überrascht, sondern entsetzt, auch wenn sie dies zu verbergen versuchte. Sie wusste nun, in welcher Situation er sich befand, und sie müsste jetzt diese klischeehaften Ich-habe-es-dir-doch-gesagt-Worte denken, aber das Entsetzen lähmte jeden anderen Gedanken.

"Du wirst nicht sterben, hörst du?" Er sah ihr Gesicht im Regen, das den Schmerz ausdrückte, der in ihrer Stimme zu hören war, und er schloss gequält die Augen, aber auch jetzt konnte er sie sehen, und sein Herz schmerzte wie noch nie. Er hatte sich geschworen, ihr nie einen solchen Schmerz zu bereiten, um dieses Gesicht sehen zu müssen, aber nun war es doch geschehen.

"Ich werde nicht sterben, melamin", schckte er ihr über diese vielen tausend Meilen entgegen, aber geichzeitig wusste er, dass diese Worte nicht überzeugt genug klangen, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie würde auch weiterhin um ihn bangen und sich vor dem Moment fürchten, in dem sie seinen Tod spüren würde. Sie waren zu weit voneinander getrennt, um das Ritual durchzuführen, mit dem schon ihre Mutter ihren Vater gerettet hatte, und nur durch das sie überhaupt am Leben war. Sie war zur Untätigkeit verbannt.

"Beweise es mir!" rief sie zurück, gab ihre Selbstbeherrschung auf und klang so verzweifelt wie noch nie. "Beweise mir, dass du überleben wirst! Sag mir, was du nach der Schlacht machen wirst! Sag mir, was du in tausend Jahren machen wirst!" Allein ihre Stimme machte ihn wahnsinnig und zwang ihn beinahe dazu, den Platz zwischen seinen Freunden zu verlassen und vor seinen Feinden zu fliehen. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Bogen, und er atmete tief durch, bevor er ihr völlig ruhig antwortete.

"Nach dieser Schlacht werden meine Freunde und ich Sauron endgültig besiegen. Danach werde ich um deine Hand anhalten und dich heiraten, weil ich weiß, dass du nicht Nein sagen wirst." Er hielt inne und sah mit frohlockendem Herzen, wie ihr Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge sein Lächeln erwiderte. "Und ich tausend Jahren werde ich mir dir und unseren Kindern am Ufer der ewigen Landen spazieren gehen."

Nun lachte sie sogar. Die Verzweiflung hatte ihr Herz verlassen, und auch sein Herz war nicht mehr so schwer. Sie würden diese Schlacht überstehen, Gandalf würde rechtzeitig kommen und den Feind in die Flucht schlagen. Sie würden Sauron besiegen, und Legolas würde seine Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen können. Nichts und nimand würde ihn davon abhalten können.

"Und, sagst du ja?" hakte er nun nach und entlockte ihr damit das erhoffte und erneute Lachen. Auch er grinste breit, was allerdings Gimli bemerkte und ihn daraufhin seltsam ansah. Schnell sagte er ihm, dass er sich darauf freute, viele Orks zu töten und ihn zu übertreffen. Daraufhin meinte dieser, dass dies unmöglich sei, und es entstand ein kleines und leises Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern, dass sie unentscheiden beendeten und aufmerksam von Ethuil belauscht wurde, die erst danach ihre Antwort verkündete.

"Natürlich sage ich ja, du dummer Elb!" schimpfte sie gespielt und entlockte nun ihm ein Lachen, das sich sogar auf Gimli ausweitete. "Und ich will, dass jeder einzelne deiner neuen Freunde dabei sein wird, egal, ob sie jetzt nah oder weit entfernt sind. Ich will auch, dass du auf sie aufpasst, genau wie auf meinen Bräutigam, denn ohne ihn wird das eine verdammt langweilige Hochzeit. Nicht wahr?" Nun schlich sich doch wieder etwas Verzweiflung in ihre Stimme, denn sie konnte durch ihn sehen, dass das Orkheer die Mauern erreicht hatte, die Schlacht nun beginnen würde, und sie diese Verbindung nun trennen mussten, denn er brauchte jetzt seine ganze Kraft.

"Ich liebe dich, melamin", übermittelte er ihr seinen letzten und wichtigsten Gedanken, während der erste Pfeil sein Ziel traf.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Legaolas", erwiderte sie und schickte ihm mit diesen Worten genug Kraft, um diese Schlacht zu überstehen.

Während er um sein Leben und das seiner Freunde kämpfte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihm und hoffte, dass sie rechtzeitig kommen würde, um ihn zu retten. Denn sie hatte schon immer gewusst, welche Aufgabe auf sie wartete, und sie hatte dieses Wissen stets gut vor ihm verstecken können.


	3. Kapitel 3

Legolas musste feststellen, dass ihm die Reise von Gondor viel kürzer vorgekommen war, als die Reise dahin zurück. Das mochte daran liegen, dass nun alle viel erschöpfter waren, oder dass ihn selbst die Wunde zu schaffen machte. Jedenfalls schien eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis es endlich Abend wurde, und sie das Nachtlager vorbereiteten.

Er wollte sich ebenfalls daran beteiligen, aber angesichts einer Übermacht bestehend aus Ethuil und Aragorn gab er dann doch lieber nach und setzte sich an das Feuer, das gerade von Sam entfacht wurde. Bald darauf legte sich wie von Geisterhand eine Decke um seine Schultern, die er dann eng um sich schlang. Auch wenn es etwas an seinem Stolz nagte, so hieß er sie doch willkommen, weil die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Nur leider konnte er den edlen Spender nicht ausfindig machen, und so ließ er es auch bald auf sich beruhen.

Er sah Sam dabei zu, wie er das Essen über dem Feuer bereitete, und warf auch ab und zu einen Blick auf die Anderen, die das Nachtlager herrichteten. Er wollte ihnen helfen, aber er spürte Ethuils Blicke, die genau auf ihn achtete und ihn sofort mit Argumenten bewerfen würde, sobald er sich regte. So blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als weiterhin hier zu sitzen und Sam zuzuhören, der ihm genau erklärte, wie das Essen zubereitet werden musste. Ab und zu warf er ein paar Worte dazu ein, aber irgendwie hörte er ihm doch nur halb zu. Müdigkeit hatte sich über seine Glieder gelegt und zwang sogar ab und zu seine Augenlider nieder.

Einmal musste er sogar ein paar Sekunden geschlafen haben, denn plötzlich saß Ethuil neben ihm und war gerade dabei, sich die Decke auch um ihre Schultern zu legen. Er seufzte und rückte etwas näher heran, um ihr dabei zu helfen und einen Arm um sie zu legen. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihr einen kleinen Kuss zu geben. Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unser Legolas ein Turteltäubchen ist", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Gimli, der sich von ihnen ungesehen neben Sam niedergelassen hatte und schon etwas von dessen Essen verzehrte. Dabei grinste er über das ganze Gesicht und freute sich wohl sehr darüber, endlich wieder etwas gefunden zu haben, womit er seinen Freund aufziehen konnte.

"Obwohl er ja in jeder Stadt ein Mädchen haben könnte", erwiderte nun auch Aragorn, der sich gerade zu ihnen gesellte. "Ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu, aber unser elbischer Freund hat etwas an sich, bei dem jede Frau schwach werden könnte, wenn er nur ein wenig mehr aus sich herauskommen würde. Elbischer Charme zieht immer."

"Bei ihm funktioniert das aber auch nur so gut, weil er neben mir so groß aussieht." Gimli toastete dem künftigen König zu und bedankte sich so für dessen Unterstützung. "Außerdem geht so etwas von meinem Charme auf ihn über, und nur so erscheint er so unwiderstehlich. Ohne mich wäre er hoffnungslos verloren und würde auf ewig allein durch die Wälder ziehen."

"Also ein Elb mit zwergischem Charme und vielleicht noch der Zungenfertigkeit der Menschen?" mischte sich nun Ethuil in ihre kleine Unterhaltung ein. "Dann vereint er alle guten Eigenschaften in sich? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" Sie sah die beiden Männer genau und durchdringend an, bis sie sich zu einem Nicken durchringen konnten. "Dann ist er also doch das Beste hier, und ich habe die richtige Wahl getroffen. Danke, meine Herren, so ein Kompliment nehme ich gern an."

Nun war es Legolas, der lachen konnte, während Gimli und Aragorn nur sprachlos auf Ethuil starrten. Sie wussten ja bereits, dass sie schlagfertig war, aber nicht, dass sie ihnen auch die Worte im Mund herumdrehen konnte, und nun hatten sie auch diese Seite an ihr kennen gelernt. Dies war eine Eigenschaft, die man bei den Frauen nicht sehr oft finden konnte, erst recht nicht bei Elbenfrauen, umso mehr verwunderte sie es, dass sich gerade der ausgeglichene Legolas so eine Frau als Gefährtin ausgesucht hatte.

"Lass das aber ja nicht Gimlis Auserwählte hören. Sie hat nämlich bestimmt eine ganz andere Meinung. Und ich weiß ja, wie gern du dich streitest." Legolas hatte sich nun endlich wieder so weit beruhigt, dass er ihr dies an den Kopf werfen und Gimli davon abhalten konnte, ihn zu fragen, ob er denn unter ihrem Pantoffel stehen würde. Nun hatte dieser keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu, und außerdem hatte Legolas gerade etwas erwähnt, dass eigentlich niemand wissen durfte, dementsprechend geschockt sah Gimli zu seinem großen Freund.

"Wenn du nicht gerade schnarchst, sprichst du im Schlaf", antwortete dieser zufrieden lächelnd, denn er hatte es geschafft, ihn sprachlos zu machen. Und das sogar für eine beachtliche Zeit, denn noch immer wurde er von Gimli mit großen Augen und offenen Mund angestarrt. Merry und Pippin, die nun ebenfalls den Weg zum Lagerfeuer gefunden hatten, starrten nun ihrerseits Gimli an, denn diesen Anblick hatten sie noch nie genießen dürfen.

"Sieh ihn dir an, Legolas, er ist ja recht schnell ruhig zu stellen", lachte Ethuil und machte sich wirklich einen Spaß daraus, diesen Moment auszukosten. "Und der Rest ist ja auch gerade nicht sehr gespächig. Sind sie immer so?" Nun sah sie ihn fragend und gespielt traurig an. "Und sie hast du mir vorgezogen, als du dich dafür entschieden hast, dich der Gemeinschaft anzuschließen?"

"Nun ja, wäre da nicht die Sache mit dem Ring gewesen, dann hätte ich mir das wohl auch noch anders überlegt." Legolas sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn er konnte ihnen sehr gut ansehen, dass sie gerade an sich, an ihm oder sogar an der Welt zweifelten. "Aber wenn du sie dann besser kennst, wirst du feststellen, dass man es doch mit ihnen aushalten kann."

Ethuil nickte dazu, aber konnte nichts mehr sagen, denn sie hatte seiner Stimme angehört, dass er es nicht nur mit ihnen aushielt, sondern dass sie sogar einen Platz in seinem Herzen hatten, den sie auch für immer behalten würden. Irgendwie hatte sie ihnen immer die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass er so lange von ihr fort gewesen und sogar beinahe getötet worden war, aber jetzt wusste sie, dass er damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

>

>

Legolas hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde, als sein Vater ihn in Elronds Reich geschickt hatte, um den Düsterwald und dessen Herrscher zu vertreten. Er hielt dies eher für eine weitere Gelegenheit, der Diplomatie zu frönen, sich stunden- und tagelang zusammenzusetzen und unnütze Reden zu schwingen. Er war noch nie ein Freund solchen Zeitvertreibs gewesen, und so war er nicht gerade begeistert von diesem Auftrag gewesen. Außerdem trennte er ihn von Ethuil, die nun ganz allein seinem Vater Rede und Antwort stehen musste, da dieser sie im Bett von Legolas vorgefunden hatte, und das, ohne vorher ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Wenn dies bekannt wurde, war dies der erste Skandal im Königshaus seit über drei Jahrhunderten, und so musste schnell eine Lösung gefunden werden. Alllerdings ohne Legolas, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Doch dies alles war vergessen, als er sah, wer noch alles an der Besprechung teilnehmen würde. Menschen, Zwerge, ein Zauberer und sogar ein kleiner Hobbit, der mitten in der Versammlung recht verloren aussah. Legolas grämte sich nicht mehr, hierher geschickt worden zu sein, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er endlich seinen alten und langjährigen Freund Aragorn wiedersehen durfte. Dieser freute sich natürlich auch, aber ein Schatten der Sorge hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt. Das überzeugte Legolas nun endgültig davon, dass dies keine dieser langweiligen Besprechungen werden würde.

Voller Entsetzen hörte er die Anderen über den Einen Ring sprechen, der vor ihnen allen auf dem Podest lag und sie alle in die Dunkelheit stürzen konnte, und nun wusste er ganz genau, dass das nicht im Geringsten eine der Besprechungen war, an denen er bisher teilgenommen hatte. Es war auch noch nie so etwas in der Art passiert, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich, dies alles zu glauben, und gab auch Boromir Recht, der den Ring gegen Sauron einsetzen wollte, bis dann Gandalf seine Stimme erhob.

**"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"**

Legolas hatte noch nie so etwas gespürt wie das, was nun durch seinen Körper jagte, als Gandalf diese Worte aussprach. Er wusste, was das Böse war, aber er hatte es noch nie so intensiv gespürt. Es kroch unter seine Haut, setzte seine Nerven schmerzvoll in Brand und löschte gleichzeitig sämtliches Gutes in ihm aus. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch, sich und alle Anderen sofort und auf der Stelle dem Tod zu überlassen, und dieser Wunsch war so groß wie keiner zuvor. Fast setzte er ihn in die Tat um, als das Gefühl so plötzlich verschwand, wie es aufgetaucht war, und er endlich wieder atmen konnte.

Geschockt schaute er sich um und erkannte, dass es den Anderen wohl auch so ergangen war, während Gandalf erklärte, dass dies nur ein Vorgeschmack gewesen war. Jetzt würde auch der Letzte von ihnen wissen, worum es wirklich ging, und Legolas schwor sich, alles dafür zu tun, damit das Böse nie Besitz vom Mittelerde nehmen würde, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte, die nicht hierher gehörte, da deren Inhaberin nicht anwesend war, und die ihn fast zusammenzucken ließ.

"Was war das? Wo kam das her?" beschwerte sie sich lautstark, und Legolas konnte beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden, woher die Stimme kam. "Ich habe noch nie so etwas Schreckliches erlebt..."

Während sie sprach, und er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er auch so langsam die Gefühle spüren, die dabei von ihr empfunden wurde. Sie hatte Angst, war verwirrt und verstand wohl genauso wenig wie er, was hier gerade passierte. Er dagegen erkannte langsam, dass ihre Verbindung von nun an viel tiefer gehen würde als jemals zuvor.

"Ethuil? Kannst du mich hören?" rief er in Gedanken und hoffte, dass diese Verbindung auch dafür stark genug sein würde. "Ich bin es. Das alles kam von mir. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich doch erschreckt habe."

"Legolas? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Noch immer klang sie sehr verwirrt. "Sind das deine Gedanken, die ich hier höre?"

"Ja, und ich höre deine", antwortete er innerlich jubelnd, während er versuchte, den Gesprächen der Anderen zu lauschen. Sie beide mussten das Ganze erst einmal verdauen und einigten sich darauf, es später noch einmal zu versuchen, sodass sich Legolas auf die Besprechung konzentrieren konnte, und Ethuil die Zeit nutzte, um Thranduil darüber auszufragen, ob so etwas schon einmal zwischen Elben geschehen war.

Es war dann bereits Abend, als sich Legolas an einen ruhigen Platz zurückzog und dort der Sonne in ihren letzten Minuten zusah. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, wie schnell und wunderschön sich ihre Farbe vom hellen Gelb in ein tiefes Rot verwandelte, bevor sie sich für diesen Tag verabschiedete. Er genoss es immer wieder, aber dieses Mal musste er seine Gedanken davon losreißen, und ließ noch einmal die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden Revue passieren.

Noch völlg von dem geheimen Gedankenaustausch mit Ethuil überrascht, hatte er es trotzdem geschafft, sich selbst den Ernst der Lage klar zu machen. Dadurch war es auch eine Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn, sich der Gemeinschaft anzuschließen, die den Ringträger begleiten und beschützen sollte. Von ihm hing nun alles ab, und Legolas wollte und musste einfach alles dafür tun, damit er seine Aufgabe erfüllen konnte. Auch wenn es nicht gut dafür aussah, dass er dies schaffen würde.

Aber er wusste auch, dass Ethuil von seiner Entscheidung nicht im Geringsten begeistert sein würde. Sie wollte ihn sicher und bei ihr wissen, und er wäre auch viel lieber in ihren Armen als im Kampf gegen eine unbekannte Macht, aber es gab nun einmal Pflichten, die erfüllt werden mussten. Wozu auch das kommende Gespräch zählte, und so rief er nun wieder in Gedanken nach ihr.

"Du hast keine guten Neuigkeiten für mich, nicht wahr, Legolas?" Ihre Antwort klang ruhig und gefasst, schon fast zu ernst, und so wusste er, dass sie seine Entscheidung bereits geahnt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich noch nicht so lange kannten, so kannte sie doch sein Herz gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen musste, wovon sie selbst noch vor Kurzem etwas zu spüren bekommen hatte.

"Nein, und ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so", lautete seine ehrliche Antwort, und er schickte alle Gefühle zu ihr, die er mit diesem Satz verband. Bedauern, Sehnsucht, und ganz viel Liebe. Mehr, als er selbst dachte, für sie in sich zu haben, und mehr, als sie jemals von ihm erwartet hatte. Das überraschte sie beide so sehr, dass plötzlich Schweigen zwischen ihnen und ihren Gedanken herrschte.

"Ich auch, melamin, ich auch..." Wäre es hier und jetzt nicht so unglaublich still gewesen, hätte Legolas ihren Gedanken überhört, aber so war er nur zu deutlich für ihn. Außerdem war inzwischen so viel Zeit vergangen, dass er schon befürchtet hatte, überhaupt nichts mehr von ihr zu hören. Doch jetzt konnte er endlich aufatmen, bis auch die Gefühle, die zu ihren Worten gehörten, bei ihm eintrafen, und ihn wohl mit der selben Wucht trafen, wie seine Gefühle sie getroffen hatten. Genau wie bei Gandalfs Worten hatte er noch nie so etwas gespürt, doch diesmal war es das genaue Gegenteil davon. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass jemand so viel Liebe empfinden konnte, bis zu dem Moment, als er ihr seine Gefühle gesendet hatte.

"Dann...sollte ich auf mich aufpassen, damit ich bald und gesund zu dir zurückkehren kann?" Seine Worte halfen über diesen Moment, bei dem sie beide nicht so recht wussten, wie sie damit umgehen sollten. Und Ethuil war ihm dankbar dafür.

"Das will ich dir aber unbedingt geraten haben", erwiderte sie und schickte ihm ein Lächeln. "Du willst bestimmt nicht diese Seite von mir kennenlernen, die dann zum Vorschein kommen würde. Sie kann nämlich sehr unangenehm werden. Für dich, für mich und sogar für unsere Umgebung."

"Ich will jede Seite von dir kennenlernen, melamin." Diese Antwort klang ernster als sie hätte klingen sollen, und schon legte sich wieder Stille zwischen sie. "Und ich will diese Seiten jetzt kennenlernen, aber ich kann nicht", zwang er sich weiterzusprechen. "Doch ich weiß, dass ich das eines Tages werde, genau wie du meine Seiten kennenlernen wirst. Jede einzelne davon. Daran kann auch Sauron nichts ändern."

"Sonst bekommt er es mit mir zu tun." Wieder konnte sie sich einen entsprechenden Kommentar nicht verkneifen, aber wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. "Ich liebe dich, Legolas..."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Ethuil..."

Noch nie hatten sie dies ausgesprochen, aber kein Moment schien dafür richtiger zu sein als dieser. Auch wenn sie körperlich getrennt waren, so hatten sie nun doch diese Verbindung ihrer Gedanken, die ihnen durch die nächste Zeit helfen würde. Und das mehr als sie jetzt schon ahnen konnten.


	4. Kapitel 4

"Schlafen sie nun noch, oder nicht? Das kann man bei diesen Spitzohren nie sagen. Sie sind aber auch die einzige Rasse, die mit offenen Augen schläft."

Es war Gimlis Stimme, die Ethuil aus dem Schlaf riss, und langsam klarte sich nun auch ihr Blickfeld. Nun konnte sie auch erkennen, wie er sich über sie beugte, und wie Aragorn neben ihm auftauchte, um wie Gmli einen prüfenden Blick auf sie und Legolas zu werfen, den sie in ihren Armen spüren konnte.

"Legolas schläft noch, aber sie ist wach", antwortete Aragorn mit einem Grinsen, das ihr galt, und verschwand wieder. Dafür lag nun Gimlis prüfender Blick wieder auf ihr, und er schmälerte die Augen, da er sich hereingelegt fühlte. Schließlich wusste er nicht, seit wann sie wach war, und traute ihr durchaus zu, ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und belauscht zu haben.

"Guten Morgen", presste er etwas missmutig hervor und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf Legolas. Wir würden gern weiterziehen, aber nur, wenn dein dir Anvertrauter dazu in der Lage ist. Dass er gestern einfach so eingeschlafen ist, hat uns gezeigt, dass er sich wohl doch nicht so gut einschätzen kann. Aber du kannst es. Also halte ihn bitte auf, wenn du glaubst, dass er noch Ruhe braucht. Und wenn du ihn anlügen musst."

Er klang tatsächlich besorgt und hielt Legolas die ganze Zeit über im Auge, während sich langsam ein Lächeln auf Ethuils Gesicht stahl, denn sie hatte noch nie einen Zwerg gesehen, der sich so um einen Elben sorgte. Sie waren tatsächlich Freunde, obwohl sie es beide ungern und nur in aussichtslosen Situationen zugaben.

"Ich kann mich jederzeit richtig einschätzen und sage jetzt, dass wir weiterreiten", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Legolas, und im nächsten Moment erhob er sich auch schon in eine sitzende Haltung. "Und solltest du, Gimli Gloinssohn, jemals wieder meine Verlobte zum Lügen anstiften, werde ich dich bis nach Mordor zurückjagen. Und glaube mir, auch dazu fühle ich mich wieder in der Lage."

"Wer gesund genug für schlechte Laune ist, kann auch wieder reiten", war alles, was Gimli dazu sagte, bevor nun auch er verschwand, aber trotzdem konnte er das erleichterte Lächeln nicht verstecken, das auch gleich von Ethuil entdeckt wurde. Dann erhob auch sie sich und sah den Anderen eine Weile beim Abbruch des Lagers zu.

"Ist das eure Art, euch Guten Morgen zu sagen?" fragte sie dann dabei und hatte Mühe, ihr Grinsen zu verstecken, denn sie war so froh, dass Legolas in dem Zwerg einen Freund gefunden hatte. Gimli hatte nämlich die Wirkung auf ihn, dass er ihr Seiten von sich zeigte, die sie noch gar nicht kannte. Und Gimli ging es durch ihre Anwesenheit wohl auch so.

"Ja, aber nur an guten Tagen", antwortete Legolas, als Gimli außer Hörweite war, und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Dann half er Ethuil auf die Beine und wünschte ihr mit einem Kuss einen Guten Morgen.

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", lächelte sie ihn an und hielt ihn einfach einen Moment länger fest. "Denn wäre das eure Begrüßung an schlechten Tagen, müsste ich befürchten, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die einen Kuss bekommt."

"Du bist die Einzige, und wirst es auch bleiben." Legolas wusste, was sie jetzt hören wollte, und er wusste auch, was ihr Lächeln zu bedeuten hatte, aber trotzdem fiel es ihm etwas schwer, es zu erwidern. "Das habe ich dir schon bei unserem Abschied gesagt, und es wird auch immer Bestand haben."

Auch Ethuils Gedanken wanderten nun zu dem Augenblick zurück, als er aufgebrochen war, um an Elronds Rat teilzunehmen, und so verschwand auch ihr Lächeln nun langsam. Sie hatte schon damals geahnt, dass es kein Abschied für nur ein paar Wochen sein würde. Und sie hatte gefürchtet, dass das, was sie beide verband, zu schwach für eine längere Trennung sein würde. Aber zum Glück hatte sich dies nicht bestätigt.

"Ich weiß, Legolas", konnte sie ihm endlich antworten und studierte dabei sein Gesicht, dass sie beinahe nicht mehr hätte betrachten können. "Und wie damals sage ich dir jetzt, dass auch du der Einzige bist, dem ich meine Küsse schenke."

Doch dann blitzte es plötzlich in ihren Augen auf. "Allerdings muss ich dir ein Geständnis machen. Es gibt noch einen anderen Mann in meinem Leben, den ich zumindest ab und zu, dann aber nur auf die Wange oder die Stirn küsse." Sie grinste, als er die Augen schmälerte, aber dieser Moment dauerte leider nur kurz.

"Ich gönne deinem Vater diese Küsse, solange er es mir gönnt, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen." Er hatte ihr Spiel schnell durchschaut und auch noch schnell seinen Heiratswunsch zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Typisch Legolas.

"Er wird stolz sein, dich als seinen Schwiegersohn zu haben", erwiderte Ethuil und ließ ihre Finger ihrem Blick folgen. "Außerdem wird er gerade mit deinem Vater über den Ablauf der Hochzeitszeremonie diskutieren."

Legaols runzelte die Stirn. Aber sie wissen doch noch gar nichts davon."

"Melamin, du redest da von deinem Vater, der wusste, dass ich in deinem Gemach war, bevor er mich überhaupt gesehen hatte", grinste Ethui zurück.

Auch Legolas grinste nun und fing ihre Finger ein, um kleine Küsse darauf zu setzen, als er von der tiefen Stimme seines Zwergenfreundes gestört wurde, der lautstark verkündete, dass eigentlich alle zum Aufbruch bereit wären, aber von zwei Personen aufgehalten wurden. Also mussten sie sich schweren Herzens trennen und ihre Pferde besteigen, aber ihre Gedanken weilten während des Rittes am selben Ort und zur selben Zeit.

Als sie sich zum ersten und hoffentlich letzten Mal verabschiedet hatten.

>

>

Die Nacht war viel zu früh vorbei, und die Nachricht, die Thranduil seinem Sohn überbracht hatte, viel zu schlecht, da sie mit einem Auftrag und der Abreise von Legolas verbunden war. So blieb Ethuil nichts Anderes übrig, als allein den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten, während sich Legolas für die Reise rüstete.

Legolas war schon öfter wegen einer Ratssitzung zu Elrond gereist und wusste daher, dass dies nur ein paar Wochen dauern würde. Aber Ethuil ahnte, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte, was Legolas entweder nicht bemerkte, oder es ihr nicht zeigen wollte, da er es auch ahnte. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde sie in ihrer Annahme, dass ihnen eine lange Tennung bevorstand. Zu lang für ihr junges Glück.

Nervös wanderte sie auf der Palisade auf und ab, wartete auf einen Abschied, der zu früh kam, und machte sich auch Sorgen um Legolas, denn sie beide wussten nicht wirklich, was ihn erwartete. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn begleitet, um ihm beizustehen, aber das stand ihr erstens nicht zu, und zweitens musste sie ihren Vater davon überzeugen, dass es noch nicht Zeit dafür war, in die ewigen Lande zu reisen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht die anderen Elben, die ihren Weg kreuzten, aber Legolas bemerkte sie sofort, obwohl er sich von hinten näherte. Irgendwie hatte sie ihn gespürt und auch sofort gewusst, dass er es war, aber sie war viel zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, um dies zu realisieren. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Bald stand er in seiner Reisekleidung und voll bewaffnet vor ihr, und schon allein der Bogen und die Kurzschwerter sagten ihr, dass auch er mehr als einen diplomatischen Besuch erwartete. Aber er würde dies wohl nie zugeben.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Vater bald mit dir sprechen möchte", sagte er und versuchte dabei ein Lächeln. "Aber ich bin mir genauso sicher, dass du ihn um deinen Finger wickeln wirst. Sei einfach du selbst, und er wird dich mögen."

"Ich habe damit wohl die leichtere Aufgabe von uns beiden." Auch Ethuil versuchte ein Lächeln, aber scheiterte daran mehr als er. Außerdem spielte sie nervös mit ihren Fingern und hätte ihn am liebsten angefleht zu bleiben. Aber das hätte ihr Stolz nicht zugelassen, und außerdem hätte er sie auch nicht erhört. Er musste diesen Auftrag erfüllen. Das war seine Pflicht.

"Ich komme zurück. Das verspreche ich dir." Legolas nahm ihre Hände in seine und brachte sie so zur Ruhe, aber ihn beruhigte das nicht, denn es zeigte ihm, dass er nicht der Einzige mit einer bösen Vorahnung war. Zum Glück hatte sie nicht Thranduils Worte gehört, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten, denn dieser hatte ihm offenbart, dass es diesmal um wirklich wichtige Dinge gehen sollte. Und die Gerüchte um Mordor waren auch Legolas zu Ohren gekommen.

"Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, hier auf dich zu warten, denn Vater will ich in den Westen schicken", erwiderte sie traurig und spielte nun mit seinen Fingern. "Und wenn sich die Gerüchte bewahrheiten, kann auch ich nichts mehr dagegen sagen."

"Dann werden wir uns dort wiedersehen", entgegnete er. "Wann auch immer. Wir werden wieder vereint sein. Auch das verspreche ich dir. Und ich verspreche, dass ich niemandem außer dir meine Küsse schenken werde. Jetzt und für immer."

"Und ich schenke... Was?" Schon hatte sie völlig automatisch seine Worte wiederholen wollen, als sie plötzlich mehr in ihnen hörte. War dies wirklich so oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Glaubte sie daran, weil es ihr so ging? Aber kannten sie sich nicht zu kurz dafür? Sicher, sie hatten bereits eine Nacht zusammen verbracht, aber das war mehr leichte Annäherung mit einem abrupten Ende wegen eines überraschenden Besuches gewesen. Reichte das aus?

"Und ich schenke...nur dir meine Küsse", erwiderte sie nun endlich, als sie sich klar darüber geworden war, dass auch sie mehr mit diesen Worten versprach und es auch wirklich wollte. Sein erleichtertes Lächeln daraufhin besiegelte ihren Bund, und so küssten sie sich ein letztes Mal für eine lange Zeit, die viel länger wurde, als sie sich erhofft und vorgestellt hatten.

Aber letzten Endes hatten sie auch dies überstanden.


	5. Kapitel 5

Bald trennte die kleine Reisegesellschaft nur noch ein kleiner Hügel von Minas Tirith, und dann würde die weiße Stadt in ihrer vollen Pracht vor ihnen liegen. Aber trotzdem wurde es immer stiller zwischen ihnen, als sie sich dem höchsten Punkt des Hügels näherten, denn alle wussten, was sie noch sehen würden.

Das Schlachtfeld.

Natürlich waren die Aufräumarbeiten in vollem Gange, aber es würde noch sehr lange dauern, bis alle Spuren beseitigt, und alle Toten beerdigt waren. Und jetzt konnte man einfach nur zu überdeutlich sehen, welche Ausmaße die Schlacht, und wie viele Männer man verloren hatte. Der Geruch des Todes wehte bis hier herauf. Das Einzige, was sich bewegte, waren ein paar Menschen, die ihre Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hatten und Verwandte suchten.

"Es ist schlimmer, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", flüsterte Ethuil, als ihr Blick über das Tal streifte. "Und dabei hätte ich es mir gar nicht schlimmer vorstellen können." Sämtliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, und sie klammerte sich an den Arm von Legolas, der sie vor sich auf dem Pferd hielt und gerade die Erinnerungen an diese Schlacht vor Augen hatte, die sie beinahe verloren hatten. Nur mit Hilfe der toten Krieger hatten sie es geschafft.

"Es ist vorbei, und wir haben gesiegt. Das ist das Wichtigste." Legolas wusste, dass dies sehr herzlos klang angesichts der vielen Toten, aber es war nun mal an der Zeit, nach vorn und nicht zurück zu sehen. Sie mussten nun alle Energie in den Aufbau eines neuen Mittelerdes stecken. Das war ihnen allen bewusst, was das einstimmige und stumme Nicken zeigte. Trotzdem gönnten sie sich einige Minuten, um den Toten zu gedenken und zu danken, dass es nicht mehr waren.

"Da! Ein Olyphant! Und er lebt noch!" unterbrach plötzlich Pippin die Stille und zeigte nach links, wo sich tatsächlich ein Olyphant seinen Weg durch das Tal bahnte. Die vereinzelten Menschen gingen ihm aus dem Weg, aber nicht so, als ob sie Angst vor ihm hätten. Das brauchten sie auch nicht, denn er ging langsam und blieb dann einfach in der Nähe eines toten Artgenossen stehen, um einen schaurigen Klagelaut auszustoßen, den man über das ganze Tal hinweg hören konnte.

"Warum hat ihn niemand getötet? Und warum flieht er nicht oder greift an?" Merry sprach die Worte aus, die allen durch den Kopf schwirrten. Und einige hatten sogar eine Antwort darauf.

"Er betrauert seine Gefährtin", sagte Ethuil, und ihre Stimme war seltsam belegt. "Oder sie betrauert ihren Gefährten. Auf jeden Fall ist das dort auch ein Opfer des Krieges. Nicht mehr." Sie seufzte und schaute zurück zu Legolas, den sie auch beinahe auf diese Weise betrauert hätte. Ihre starke Liebe hatte dies verhindert, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass auch der Olyphant eine starke Liebe empfinden musste, sonst würde er sich nicht mitten unter seine Feinde trauen und vielleicht sogar wollen, dass sie sein Leid beendeten.

Legolas erwiderte kurz ihren Blick und schaute dann wieder hinaus zu dem Paar. Dabei erkannten seine Augen, was er schon geahnt hatte. Daraufhin trübten sich seine Augen, und er sah kurz zu Boden, bevor er alle ansah, und sein Blick dann an Ethuil hängen blieb.

"Im Nacken des toten Olyphanten stecken zwei Pfeile", flüsterte er. "Zwei meiner Pfeile. Ich bin für dieses Leid verantwortlich." Dabei sah er sie die ganze Zeit über an, und so wusste sie, was er jetzt vorhatte, ohne dass er es aussprechen musste. Sie legte daraufhin den Kopf schief und sah ihn flehend an, aber er ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Sein Entschluss stand fest, und so legte sie ihm kurz ihre Hand an die Wange, bevor sie abstieg, und er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Hügel hinunter ritt.

"Was soll das? Kann er nicht auf uns warten?" regte sich daraufhin Gimli sofort auf und wollte ihm auch schon folgen, aber Ethuil griff ihm in die Zügel und brachte so sein Pferd wieder zum Stehen.

"Das muss er allein erledigen", erklärte sie ihm, aber er sah sie immer noch fragend an, und so lächelte sie ihn beruhigend an. "Diese Wesen sind mehr als nur Tiere. Sie empfinden wahre Liebe. Und wir Elben haben geschworen, besonders solchen Wesen kein Leid zuzufügen. Aber das hat Legolas getan. Also muss er sich ihm stellen, um Strafe oder Gnade zu empfangen."

"Aber dieses..." Gimli gestete hinaus zu dem Olyphanten und sah keineswegs beruhigt aus. "Es ist wütend. Der Schmerz ist zu frisch. Es wird keine Gnade walten lassen. Es wird ihn wie eine Fliege zertreten. Er ist verloren. Kann er nicht warten?"

"Nein." Tränen glitzerten in Ethuils Augen, und ihre Stimme war kaum noch zu verstehen, so sehr kämpfte sie darum, nicht auch Legolas zu folgen. "Jetzt ist der Schmerz am größten, und daher ist die Strafe für diesen Schmerz auch jetzt am gerechtesten. Verstehst du das?"

"Aber er wird sterben!" schrie Gimli nun und sah hinüber zu seinen Freunden, die Legolas und den Olyphanten nicht aus den Augen ließen, aber sonst nichts unternahmen. Wie konnten sie nur seinen Sturkopf und die Sitten seines Volkes so respektieren, dass sie ihn sogar sterben lassen würden?

"Vielleicht wird er sterben", unterbrach Ethuil seine Gedanken und klang dabei selbst viel zu gefasst. "Und ja, er ist ein verdammt sturer Elb, aber er wäre nicht der, der er ist, wnn er dies jetzt nicht machen würde. Und dann würden wir ihn auch nicht so lieben, nicht wahr?"

Gimli konnte sie daraufhin nur anstarren und dann nicken, als er verstanden hatte. Legolas konnte einfach nicht anders, und wenn dies hier sein Schicksal sein sollte, dann konnte niemand etwas daran ändern. Also konnte auch er nur seinen Blick nach vorn werfen, wo Legolas gerade vom Pferd stieg, um sich dem Olyphanten die letzten Meter zu Fuß zu nähern.

"Beachte, dass du über zwei Leben richtest", flüsterte Ethuil währenddessen und betrachtete das Geschehen mit feuchten Augen. Dabei erinnerte sie sich an den Moment, als dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen zum ersten Mal tiefer geworden war.

>

>

"So, da sind wir. Das ist mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich habe hier auch den Gedichtband, den du gesucht hast. Du kannst ihn dir auch ausleihen, wenn du willst. Damit es dir hier bei deinem Besuch im Düsterwald nicht zu langweilig wird." Legolas wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so viel hintereinander geredet hatte, ohne dass es irgendeine Rede war, oder um Politik ging. Er wusste auch nicht, warum es ihm schwer fiel, besagten Gedichtband im Regal zu finden.

Vielleicht lag es ja an Ethuil, die stumm mitten im Raum stand und das Arbeitszimmer des Prinzen mit großen Augen betrachtete. Sie war erst drei Tage zu Besuch im Düsterwald, war ihm gestern regelrecht übe den Weg gelaufen und stand heute schon im Palast. Dort, wohin ihre Cousine, die sie eigentlich besuchte, schon immer wollte. Im Zimmer desjenigen, auf den sie schon länger ein Auge geworfen hatte. Das würde Ärger geben.

"Ich habe es gefunden", riss Legolas Stimme sie dann aus ihren Gedanken. Und da stand er auch schon vor ihr und hielt ihr ein abgegriffenes Buch entgegen. "Gib es einfach zurück, wenn du uns wieder verlässt. Oder schicke es später wieder her, wenn du noch nicht alles gelesen hast. Ich brauche es so schnell nicht zurück, da ich ja sowieso fast alle Gedichte auswendig kenne."

"Danke." Während sich Legolas fragte, ob er jetzt wirklich so überheblich geklungen hatte, wie es sich für seine Ohren angehört hatte, nahm Ethuil das Buch zögerlich entgegen und musterte es lieber eingehend, als hinauf in seine Augen zu sehen. Denn sie hatte Angst davor, dass sie dann wieder einfach nur starren und in seinen Augen versinken würde. Doch das war nicht schicklich, der Prinz würde sich niemals einfach so in jemanden wie sie...

Nicht einmal der Gedanke daran war schicklich, und so ging sie lieber ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte sich um, um wieder das Zimmer zu betrachten, das viel über seine Persönlichkeit aussagte. Die Waffen in der Ecke sagten ihr, dass er ein Krieger war, die Bücher erzählten davon, dass er alles wissen wollte und für alles offen war, und der Schreibtisch mit seinem Chaos aus Papier verriet ihr, dass er seinen Pflichten als Kronprinz nachging, diese aber auch ab und zu hasste.

"Hast du schon viel vom Düsterwald gesehen?" Legolas wurde nur noch nervöser, als er sah, wie sie durch sein Zimmer streifte. Es war ihm, als würde sie allein dadurch alles von ihm erfahren. Seine Vergangenheit und sogar seine Gedanken. "Wenn nicht, wäre es mir eine Freude, dir alles zu zeigen. Auch die schönsten Orte, die sonst keiner kennt." Denn ich will dich auch so kennenlernen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Nein, noch nicht sehr viel", antwortete Ethuil und drehte sich automatisch zu ihrem Gesprächspartner um. Fast sofort verlor sie sich in seinen Augen und fühlte sich trotzdem so wohl wie noch nie. "Aber ich würde mich freuen, alles kennenzulernen. Auch diese einsamen Orte." Sie lächelte ihn an, während sie in Gedanken sein Herz mit zu diesen einsamen Orten zählte, denn irgendwie wusste sie, dass dieses genauso einsam wie ihres war.

"Dann lass uns jetzt losreiten, denn so sind wir bei Sonnenuntergang an meinem Lieblingsplatz." Schon war Legolas dabei, sich für den Ritt fertig zu machen, indem er seinen Mantel holte, ihn sich überwarf und dann zur Tür ging. "Das ist die beste Tageszeit. Alles erstrahlt in den wundervollsten Farben und..."

Als Legolas nun im Zimmer umher schritt, konnte sich Ethuil endlich von seinen Augen losreißen. Um die aufsteigende Röte zu verbergen, ging sie ebenfalls sofort und ohne ein Auge auf die Umgebung zu haben auf die Tür zu. Gleichzeitig mit dem Verstummen seiner Stimme fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder. Sie hatten wohl beide nicht auf den Weg geachtet und waren sich nun ein zweites Mal körperlich so nah wie es nur ging.

Mit einer Entschuldigung auf den Lippen sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch, doch der Zauber seiner Augen war so nah so stark wie noch nie. Er hinderte die Worte daran, über ihre Lippen zu fließen, und auch Legolas sah sie einfach nur an. Hier waren keine Worte mehr nötig, denn mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wuchs etwas zwischen ihnen, das keiner zurückdrängen konnte und wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil rückten sie noch näher zusammen, damit es nicht wieder verschwand. Und mit einem Kuss besiegelten sie ihren Pakt, darum und dafür zu kämpfen.

"Glaubst du das? Seit fast 3000 Jahren suche ich etwas und scheine es innerhalb eines Tages gefunden", schaffte es Legolas nach einer Weile endlich, das auszusprechen, das schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, die noch keinen Sonnenumlauf zurücklag, auf seinem Herzen lag. Aber jetzt hatte er eben das Gefühl, dass es ihr womöglich genauso ging. Das Lächeln, das darauf in ihren Augen erschien, sagte ihm, dass es tatsächlich so war.

"Ich glaube es dir", erwiderte sie, und das Lächeln wurde eine Spur spitzbübischer. "Allerdings suche ich es erst seit etwas mehr als 2000 Jahren."

"Wirst du mir das jetzt ständig an den Kopf werfen?" Legolas schmälerte drohend und gleichzeitig grinsend die Augen und versuchte damit, ihr diesen Gedanken von Anfang an auszureden.

"Ja, werde ich, und du kannst nichts dagegen tun", entgegnete Ethuil lachend und ging schon einmal vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Allerdings folgte Legolas ihr sofort, und so musste sie die Flucht ergreifen.

Doch irgendwie war dieser Raum viel zu klein dafür. So entschied sie sich spontan dafür, die Tür zum Nebenraum zu öffnen. Sie stürmte hinein, hörte Legolas hinter sich und sah erst nach ein paar Schritten, wo sie sich nun befand. Abrupt blieb sie stehen, wodurch er in sie hinein rannte, und sie beide auf dem Bett landeten, das ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass sie sich hier in seinem Schlafzimmer befanden.

"Legolas..." Leichte Panik kam in ihr auf, als ihr sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf gingen, was er jetzt wohl von ihr denken würde, aber er sah einfach nur auf sie herunter und war selbst viel zu überrascht davon, was ihre erneute Nähe in ihm auslöste, und dass sich seine Hand gerade selbstständig machte, um ihre Wange zu erkunden. Aber dann fiel im ein Stein vom Herzen, da sie ihn nicht abwehrte, sondern das Verlangen nach mehr in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

Und so erschien langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, während er die Schnüre seines Mantels löste und ihn dann über sie beide ausbreitete, um so die restliche Welt um sie herum verschwinden zu lassen. Es gab nur noch sie beide und das zwischen ihnen, das nun prächtig wuchs und gedieh.

Bis zu dem Moment, als Thranduil in das Gemach seines Sohnes stürmte, den Auftrag und die schlechten Nachrichten überbrachte und so sie beide auf eine harte Probe stellte.


	6. Kapitel 6

Legolas spürte die Sorge von Ethuil und die Blicke seiner Freunde, und beinahe hätte Ersteres ihn wieder umdrehen lassen, da er besonders Ethuil kein Leid zufügen wollte. Er wusste auch, was es für sie bedeuten würde, wenn sein Urteil die Bestrafung sein sollte, aber es gab keine Umkehr mehr. Er musste dies tun.

Der Olyphant hatte ihn schon längst bemerkt, als er sich ihm nun zu Fuß näherte. Sein Rüssel streckte sich ihm entgegen, und Legolas blieb erst stehen, als dieser ihn aufhielt. Er hielt vollkommen still, während er so gemustert wurde. Dass er als derjenige erkannt worden war, der den Gefährten getötet hatte, hörte er dann in dem erneuten Schrei, der diesmal ganz anders klang. Wütend und anklagend.

Doch Legolas rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern blieb dort stehen und wartete auf das Urteil. Dabei hatte er keine Angst um sich, sondern eher um Ethuil. Das war sein einziger Gedanke. Alles Andere war egal. Und so blieb er stehen, weil er wusste das es Ethuil überstehen würde, da sie stark genug war. Und er ließ es geschehen, dass der Olyphant nun seinen Fuß hob, um ihn zu zerquetschen und so seine Rache zu bekommen.

"NEIN! BITTE!"

Ethuils plötzlicher Schrei ließ sie beide herumfahren. Dort stand sie. Keinen Steinwurf entfernt neben Gimlis Pferd, dessen Besitzer auf dem Hügel schimpfte, aber von niemandem beachtet wurde. Langsam kam sie näher und ließ Legolas nicht aus den Augen, der zumindest für den Moment gerettet war, denn der Olyphant setzte seinen Fuß wieder neben den Anderen und starrte herüber.

So wie Legolas, dem gerade das Blut in den Adern gefror. Denn die Gedaken, die er gerade von ihr empfing, ließen ihn das Schlimmste vermuten. Sie wollte ebenfalls die Wut des Olyphanten auf sich ziehen. Sie wollte nicht zurückgelassen werden und das Schicksal von Legolas teilen. Sie wollte mit ihm sterben.

"Ethuil!" Nun schrie auch er, denn der Olyphant wandte sich nun ihr zu und brauchte sich auch nur kurz umzudrehen, um schon vor ihr zu stehen. Sie wurde wie Legolas zuvor gemustert, und so wie er blieb sie an Ort und Stelle stehen und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Daraufhin wurde der Olyphant nur noch wütender und starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her, als wolle er sich entscheiden, wen er als Ersten töten solle.

Doch Ethuil und Legolas beachteten ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Sie sahen auch nicht die Waffen der Anderen, die nun auf den Olyphanten gerichtet waren, denn sie wussten nun, dass sie dem Olyphanten nicht tatenlos zusehen konnten. Keine Sitte und kein Gesetz waren das Leben eines Freundes wert.

Die beiden hatten nur noch Augen für sich selbst. Mit Hilfe eines Blickes und ihrer Gedanken sagten sie sich in diesem Augenblick alles, was der Andere wissen musste. Sie übermittelten sich ihr Herz, ihre Seele und alles, das sie ausmachte. Es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr, und sie entdeckten, dass ihre Liebe zueinander einfach nicht größer und tiefer sein konnte, und dass es nichts gab, das sie trennen konnte. Kein Olyphant und auch nicht der Tod.

Dies bemerkte Ersterer. Er sah, dass sie füreinander und miteinander sterben würden. Er sah, dass es nichts gab, das sie trennen konnte. Er sah, dass auch diese kleinen Wesen, die einst seine Feinde gewesen waren, Liebe empfinden konnten. Mehr, als zu dem seine einstigen Herren fähig gewesen waren. Die beiden zu töten, würde bedeuten, wie diese Herren zu werden und das Wertvollste zu verlieren. Und das Einzige, das ihm geblieben war.

Und so schrie er wieder auf, aber um diesmal endgültig Abschied zu nehmen. Dann sandte er Ethuil und Legolas noch einen Gruß, den sie vielleicht nicht verstehen würden. Aber das zählte nicht mehr, da er sich sowieso von ihnen abwandte und aus dem Tal verschwand. Er hatte ihnen Gnade gewährt und selbst endlich seine Trauer überwunden. Außerdem war er frei und konnte endlich das tun, was er wollte, und dorthin ziehen, wohin er wollte.

Legolas hatte dies mit Staunen beobachtet. Er konnte noch gar nicht richtig glauben, was er da sah, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, was den Olyphanten zu seinem Sinneswandel gebracht hatte. Und er wusste, dass er nun jedem erzählen würde, dass von nun an niemand mehr einen von seinen Artgenossen töten oder ihm seinen Willen aufzwingen durfte. Denn sie hatten Gefühle, konnten verzeihen und kannten Gnade.

Für diese war er nun besonders dankbar, denn Ethuil hatte die körperliche Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und den Weg in seine Arme gefunden. Dort hieß er sie nur zu gern willkommen und hielt sie auch weiterhin fest, als ihre Freunde zu ihnen stießen, die sie sofort mit Fragen bombardierten.

"Er hat mir Gnade gewährt", lautete die Antwort von Legolas, nachdem er Ethuil einen Kuss ins Haar gesetzt hatte. Denn der Olyphant hatte auch ihr Gnade gewährt.

"Er hat erkannt, dass es aus Notwehr geschehen ist", fügte Ethuil hinzu. "Dass wir nicht so herzlos wie seine einstigen Herren sind." Sie sah hoch zu Legolas, und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Und dass wir zusammengehören."

"Dies hat er schneller erkannt als manch Anderer", erwiderte dieser und erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, und sie es damals nur unterbewusst erkannt hatten.

>

>

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, sich loszureißen. Endlich konnte Ethuil ein paar Minuten allein und ohne ihre Cousine genießen und ein wenig durch die Wälder Düsterwalds streifen. Sie liebte ihre Cousine und diese kurzen und viel zu seltenen Besuche dieses wundervollen Landstriches, aber nach zwei Tagen ununterbrochener Rede- und Informationsflut genoss sie einfach mal die Stille hier.

Hier hatte sie auch endlich mal ihre Zeit und Ruhe, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Wie wundervoll es hier doch war, wer alles seinen Lebenspartner gefunden hatte, die Gerüchte über eine neue Bedrohung und die Schwärmereien über einen gewissen Prinzen. Über letzteres konnte sie nur lächeln, denn Ethuil hatte es aufgegeben, an den Einen zu glauben, oder dass sie ihm eines Tages einfach so über den Weg laufen würde. Dass sie ihn nur anzusehen brauchte, um ihn sofort zu erkennen. Welch ein...

"Vorsicht!"

Sie spazierte gerade an einem Hang entlang, als dieser Ruf über ihr erklang. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, um darauf zu reagieren, denn im nächsten Moment wurde sie umgerissen und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Mit der Ursache dafür auf ihr. Ein Elb, der sie überrascht ansah und nun zu spüren bekam, dass sie das überhaupt nicht guthieß.

"Runter von mir, oder das war erst der Anfang!" zischte sie ihn an, während er auch schon ihrem Rat folgte, sich aufrappelte und ihr eine Hand entgegen hielt. Doch sie ignorierte diese und fand allein den Weg zurück auf ihre Füße. Dort konnte sie den Störenfried genau mustern. Gewisse Gedanken, dass er allein durch seinen Duft, der kurz in ihre Nase geweht war, und durch seine blauen Augen, die sie jetzt geschockt und entschuldigend ansahen, ihren Magen in ein Tollhaus verwandeln konnte, drängte sie sofort zurück.

"Entschuldigt, das war nicht meine Absicht", drückte er sein ehrliches Bedauern aus. "Aber ich habe das Rudel Rehe verfolgt, um es zu beobachten, und dabei nicht auf den Weg geachtet."

"Wie auch immer:" Nein, ihr Stolz verbot es ihr, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm im Grunde schon glaubte. Lieber suchte sie den Wald nach dem Rudel ab und konnte es tatsächlich in einer gewissen Entfernung entdecken. Es graste dort friedlich und lenkte kurz ihre Gedanken ab, bis sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Mit fragend erhobenen Augenbrauen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und grinste, als sie sehen konnte, dass er sich ertappt fühlte.

"Ist euch auch nichts geschehen? Gibt es etwas, womit ich dies wieder gutmachen kann?" Echte Sorge stand in seinen Augen, als er das Wesen vor sich betrachtete. Er hatte sie noch nie hier im Düsterwald gesehen. Wo kam sie her? Wieso war sie ihm nicht schon früher über den Weg gelaufen?

"Mir geht es einfach wunderbar, und das Einzige, das ihr machen könnte, ist verschwinden", herrschte sie ihn an und ging nun ihren Weg zurück. Ihre Ruhe war gestört worden, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie diese wiederfinden konnte. Vielleicht morgen, wenn er weit weg war, und ihre Gedanken wieder ihr gehörten. Was fiel ihm ein, einfach so...?

"Das mit dem Verschwinden könnte schwierig werden, denn wir haben den selben Weg", rief er ihr hinterher, woraufhin sie stehenblieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Was ist mit den Rehen?"

"Welche Rehe?" Er deutete zu der Stelle, an der die Rehe gegrast hatten, aber sie waren nun verschwunden. Dabei konnte er ein kleines Grinsen nicht verhindern, das sich einfach so auf sein Gesicht stahl. Er glaubte es sogar einmal kurz auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte und ihren Weg fortsetzte. Sie hatte wohl nichts gegen seine Begleitung, und so schloss er zu ihr auf, während er sich fragte, wann er das letzte Mal mehr als nur gelächelt hatte.

"Bildet euch ja nichts darauf ein!" klärte sie ihn auch sofort auf. "Wagt es nicht, Fragen zu stellen oder mich irgendwie anders anzusprechen. Ich bin hier, um die Ruhe zu genießen und diesen verrückten Schwärmereien meiner Cousine wegen diesen Prinzen zu entgehen. Mehr nicht."

"Wie ihr wünscht. Genießen wir die Stille." Legolas schaffte es nur mit Mühe, seine Erheiterung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Sollte er ihr sagen, wer er war, oder sie lieber vor ihrer Cousine blamieren, da sie es gewagt hatte, so mit ihm zu reden? Auch wenn ihm das sehr gefiel, da sie wirklich sie selbst war? Er dachte darüber nach, während sie die Stille und auch die Nähe des Anderen genossen, ohne es zu wissen.

"Dieser Wald ist wunderbar", flüsterte sie dann doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit, und plötzlich war es vorbei mit der Stille. Sie sprachen leise, aber doch miteinander, über Dies und Jenes, über sich, diesen Wald, ihren Träumen und Wünschen. Von Anfang an waren sie sich so vertraut und nah, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen würden. Aber zugeben konnte es keiner von ihnen.

Erst als sie sich den Baumhäusern näherten, die die Siedlung um den Palast darstellten, verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte, als ob sie dies nicht enden lassen wollten. Viel zu sehr waren sie in ihr Gespräch über diesen Gedichtband vertieft, den sie beide liebten, und viel zu sehr ärgerte sich Ethuil darüber, ihren verloren zu haben.

"Treffen wir uns doch morgen wieder, dann kann ich dir zeigen, welchen Ehrenplatz er in meinem Arbeistzimmer hat, und ihn dir vielleicht auch ausleihen", bot Legolas an und freute sich auch schon auf den Moment, wenn sie herausfinden würde, wo sich dieses Zimmer befand.

"Du hast ein Arbeitszimmer?" wunderte sich Ethuil aber jetzt schon, und Legolas brauchte wohl nicht mehr lange auf diesen Moment zu warten. "Sag bloß, du arbeitest für diesen Prinzen in seinem Palast!"

"Nein, ich bin dieser Prinz." Sehr ruhig und nur mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stand er nun vor ihr und beobachtete mit etwas Genugtuung ihre Reaktion. "Ich bin Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil, Herrscher des Düsterwaldes, und genau dieser Prinz, für den deine Cousine so schwärmt. Allerdings frage ich mich, wieso."

"Du bist einfach zu nett", antwortete sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der sie ihn einfach nur angestarrt und dann um Fassung gerungen hatte. "Du verleihst Anderen deine Bücher, ohne sie zu kennen. Nett und dumm." Sie atmete tief durch und sah hinüber zum Palast. Wie peinlich! Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Ihre Cousine würde sie umbringen. Nicht nur, dass sie ein wunderbares Gespräch mit ihrem Schwarm gehabt hatte, sie hatte ihn auch noch beleidigt und sie vor ihm bloßgestellt. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden.

"Morgen hier um die selbe Zeit", presste sie dann irgendwann hervor und lief sofort darauf und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon, da sie diese Worte eigentlich gar nicht hatte sagen wollen. Genausowenig wollte sie morgen hier sein, aber wusste gleichzeitig, dass sie sogar zu früh an Ort und Stelle sein würde.

"Ich werde kommen", entgegnete Legolas leise, als sie ihn schon gar nicht mehr hören konnte, und während er ihr hinterhersah, schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Ein besonderes Lächeln, das neu und voller Wärme war und nie mehr verschwinden würde.


	7. Kapitel 7

Es war eines der schönsten und prunkvollsten Feste, die Legolas in seinen fast 3000 Jahren gesehen hatte. Sämtliche Würdenträger Mittelerdes und alle, die irgendwie hatten kommen können, waren anwesend. Es wurde mehrere Tage lang gefeiert und alles dafür getan, die Schrecken des Ringkrieges vergessen zu lassen. Aragorns Krönung war das Ereignis, das den Frieden für eine lange Zeit sichern würde.

Doch dieses Fest bedeutete auch das Ende der Ringgemeinschaft. Die Hobbits wollten so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihre Heimat, auf Gandalf warteten Aufgaben, die nur er kannte, und Aragorn musste sich um sein Königreich kümmern. Nur Gimli würde Legolas und Ethuil in den Düsterwald begleiten, um von dort aus seine Reise mit ihnen durch die Heimstätten der Zwerge zu beginnen.

Aber Legolas und Ethuil wollten ihre Vereinigung mit all ihren Freunden feiern. Mit den neuen und den alten. Sie alle sollten Zeugen sein, wenn sie das besiegeln wollten, was sowieso schon alle hatten sehen können. Ihre unendliche Liebe sollte auch den Segen der Valar bekommen.

"Es wird Jahre dauern, bis sich alle im Düsterwald einfinden können", schlussfolgerte Legolas eines Tages, als er und Ethuil langsam über die einzelnen Ringe Minas Tiriths schritten. Durch die untergehende Sonne wirkte die Stadt noch friedlicher, während die letzten Schrecken der Schlacht mit der Sonne verblassten.

"Frodo wird einige Zeit brauchen, bis seine körperlichen und seelischen Wunden verheilt sein werden. Aragorn wird sich erst als neuer König Gondors behaupten müssen, und Gandalfs Wege sind so unsichtbar wie eh und je." Er seufzte und drückte ihre Hand fester, als seine Augen die letzten Strahlen der Sonne genossen. "Aber ich will sie dabei nicht missen müssen."

Ethuil konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen, denn ihr Herz war auch schwer geworden bei den Gedanken an die Festlichkeiten zur Krönung ohne ihre Familie und Freunde. Um so glücklicher war sie gewesen, als sie alle und sogar Thranduil unter der Delegation der Elben gewesen waren. Erst so hatten sie die letzten Tage wirklich genießen können, auch da Thranduil seinen endgültigen Segen gegeben hatte.

"Noch sind sie alle hier, Legolas", sagte sie nach einer Weile, in der auch sie die Sonne beobachtet hatte. Aber jetzt sah sie wieder zu ihm, um noch einen Blick in sein Gesicht erhaschen zu können, bevor es zu dunkel dafür wurde. "Noch ist keiner von ihnen abgereist, und außerdem ist es auch hier wunderschön."

Langsam nahm ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf Gestalt an, und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde ihr Lächeln. Legolas sah sie die ganze Zeit nur erstaunt und fragend an, bis er ihren Gedanken erriet und ebenfalls lächelte. War dies wirklich ihr Ernst? Er hatte sie beide in diesem besonderen Moment im Düsterwald gesehen, und dieser Gedanke wäre ihm niemals gekommen. Dabei war dies wirklich die einfachste Lösung.

"Du hast Recht. Wie immer hast du Recht." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf und zog sie dann ohne ein weiteres Wort mit sich in die Stadt hinein. Dies war auch nicht nötig, da sie auch so wusste, was er vorhatte, und deshalb so gut wie möglich mit ihm Schritt hielt und ihm in das Herz der Stadt folgte.

Dort wurden sie wenig später von einem leicht irritierten Aragorn empfangen, der wegen ihnen eine Besprechung unterbrochen hatte und sie nun fragend und mit der Hoffnung ansah, dass ihr Anliegen wirklich so dringend war, wie es den Anschein hatte.

"Bei Sonnenaufgang müssen alle auf der Veste versammelt sein", sprudelte es auch gleich und ohne Vorwarnung aus Legolas heraus. "Jeder muss eine Blüte mit möglichst vielen Blütenblättern in der Hand halten. Und natürlich muss jeder sein schönstes Gewand tragen. Außerdem brauchen wir so viel Speise und Trank, dass jeder bis zum nächsten Morgen ausgelassen und fröhlich ist." Erst jetzt holte er tief Luft, während Ethuil leise lachte, da sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und noch nie so erlebt hatte. " Wird der König von Gondor diese Aufgabe bewältigen?"

Aragorn antwortete nicht sofort, da auch er seinen Freund noch nie so besessen und gleichzeitig so enthusiastisch gesehen hatte. Als ob er eine Aufgabe vor sich hatte, die nicht wichtiger sein konnte. Allerdings wusste er nicht, was er überhaupt vorhatte. Eine Versammlung? Im Morgengrauen? Und wozu die ganzen Blüten? Oder die Feier bis in den nächsten Tag?

Doch dann wusste er es plötzlich wieder. Ein breites Grinsen wuchs auf seinem Gesicht, während er verstand, warum die Augen von Legolas so sehr leuchteten wie noch nie. Und warum er Ethuil einfach nicht loslassen konnte, die ebenfalls so glücklich wie noch nie wirkte. Und warum er sich nun mit ihnen freute.

"Es wird fast unmöglich sein, alle bis dahin zu benachrichtigen, sie in ihr bestes Gewand zu stecken, oder die Blüten zu besorgen. Außerdem hat die letzte Feier fast alle Vorratslager geleert."

Er konnte sehen, wie die Ernüchterung die beiden traf, und das Lächeln langsam verschwand. Legolas setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an, da er zu unbedacht und eifrig seine Bitte vorgetragen hatte, aber Aragorn ließ ihn mit einem Wink verstummen.

"Man hatte dies auch von der Aufgabe, Saurons Armeen und den Einen Ring zu vernichten, gesagt, aber wir haben diese bewältigt. Also werden wir auch dies schaffen. Zum Sonnenaufgang wird alles bereit sein."

>

>

Und das war es dann auch tatsächlich.

Es hatten sich wirklich alle auf der Veste versammelt und warteten auf den Moment, in dem sich die Sonne zeigen würde. Allen voran Legolas, der in den Farben Düsterwalds gekleidet die Hände von Ethuil hielt und einfach den Anblick genoss, der sich ihm bot. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ein wundervolles Kleid aus dunkelgrüner Seide zu beschaffen, das ebenfalls die Zeichen seiner Heimat trug.

"Es ist soweit", flüsterte Thranduil, als die Sonne nun gegenüber der Stadt sichtbar wurde. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche, und sogar die Hobbits schauten zu dem Brautpaar und Gandalf, der wieder die Leitung der Zeremonie übernommen hatte. Flankiert wurden sie von Aragorn und Gimli, die die Rolle der Zeugen übernommen hatten. In der ersten Reihe standen die Hobbits und die Familien, ein jeder mit einer Blüte in der Hand.

"Dann lasst uns beginnen", sprach Gandalf in seiner volltönenden Stimme und wurde so von allen gehört. "Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um Zeugen zu sein, wie sich Legolas und Ethuil für den Rest ihres Lebens verbinden. Was bei Elben bekanntlich eine verdammt lange Zeit ist. Daher hoffe ich, dass sie es sich gründlich überlegt haben."

Ein leises Lachen ertönte aus den Reihen der Hobbits, das aber sofort von einem vielsagenden Blick von Legolas gestoppt wurde. Dies wiederum ließ ein Räuspern in Aragorns Kehle entstehen, das ein weiteres Lachen versteckte, aber trotzdem von Legolas als solches erkannt wurde. Die Erheiterung setzte sich durch die Reihen der Anwesenden fort und nahm der Zeremonie den Ernst, der nach Gandalfs Meinung unangebracht war.

"Allerdings kann ich mir dessen recht sicher sein, und so hören wir jetzt die Schwüre, die sie sich gegenseitig geben wollen, und an die sie sich für diese ebenso lange Zeit halten werden." Gandalf ging einen Schritt zurück und ließ so die Sonne die beiden in ihr frühes und sanftes Licht tauchen. Mit ihr ruhte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf ihnen.

Langsam drehten sich Legolas und Ethuil zueinander um und nahmen sich bei den Händen. Je länger sie sich in die Augen sahen, desto mehr verblasste die Umgebung, und sie vergaßen sogar die Präsenz der Anderen. Es gab nur noch sie beide, und auch ihre Worte waren nur für ihr Gegenüber bestimmt. Doch es war wieder so still geworden, dass sie von allen gehört werden konnten.

"Bei unserer ersten Begegnung war ich auf der Suche nach einem Rudel Rehe", begann Legolas mit einem Lächeln, das sofort von Ethuil erwidert wurde. "Die Rehe habe ich ziehen lassen, aber dafür habe ich etwas gefunden, wovon ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich es suche. Die andere Hälfte meines Seins, ohne das ich nur unglücklich und ohne Ziel durch das Leben streifen konnte. Ohne Ruhe und ohne Zufriedenheit. Aber all das habe ich nun gefunden. Mit meiner Liebe zu dir bin ich jetzt vollkommen, und mit dir an meiner Seite brauche ich mich auf keine Suche mehr begeben, denn jetzt habe ich alles, was ich brauche.

Ich liebe dich, Ethuil, und ich werde auf ewig an deiner Seite stehen, um dir all das zu geben, was du brauchst und willst. Und um dir immer beizustehen, was auch immer das Leben und die Valar für uns vorgesehen haben.

Noch immer sagte niemand ein Wort, doch das Schweigen hatte nun etwas Magisches an sich, denn alle waren davon ergriffen, was Legolas gesagt hatte. Und davon, dass er es so unglaublich ehrlich und ernst gesagt hatte. Und wohl auch, dass er so viele Worte dafür gebraucht hatte, denn er hatte noch nie mehr Worte als nötig benutzt, was in den meisten Fällen nun mal recht wenige waren.

Als dann die Erkenntnis kam, dass er allein schon wegen dieser Tatsache Ethuil mehr als alles andere lieben musste, und sich langsam das eine oder andere Lächeln auf den Gesichtern ausbreitete, begann auch schon Ethuil mit ihrem Schwur, und alle lauschten wieder.

"So viele Worte, wie du jetzt benutzt hast, mein lieber Legolas, so sehr war ich auf dieser Welt verloren. Allerdings wusste ich immer, dass mir ein Teil meiner Seele fehlte, jedoch konnte ich es nicht einmal ahnen, dass ich sie im Düsterwald finden würde. Der Ort, der schon immer einen Teil meines Herzens für sich beanspruchen konnte. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich dort meine einzige und wahre Liebe finden würde. Denn genau das bist du für mich. Meine wahre Liebe und der fehlende Teil meiner Seele. Du machst mich vollkommen, und ich will und kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Dafür werde ich alles tun, und wenn ich dich sogar von den Toten zurückholen muss."

Sie lachte leise und steckte damit alle an, denn jeder konnte sich an den Moment erinnern, als ihr genau das gelungen war. Legolas drückte dankbar ihre Hand, aber sie setzte ihren Schwur fort.

"Ich liebe dich, Legolas, und ich werde dir nicht mehr von der Seite weichen. Ich werde dir ebenso beistehen, auch wenn das heißt, dass ich mich gegen den Willen der Valar auflehnen muss. Wir gehören zusammen, und niemand wird daran etwas ändern können."

Legolas nickte und brauchte nur kurz, um den Sinn ihrer Worte zu verstehen, denn sein Herz hatte ihn schon längst begriffen. Und so zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie, während Gandalf sie beide offiziell als vermählt erklärte. Sie hörten seine Worte nicht, genauso wenig wie den aufbrausenden Applaus. Sie sahen nicht, dass die Sonne nun vollkommen hinter dem Horizont afgetaucht war, oder wie sich die Magie ihrer Liebe ausbreitete und sämtliche Blütenblätter in die Luft hob, die sich nur zu gern vom Wind durcheinander wirbeln ließen.

Erst als der Kuss beendet war, und sie die ersten Glückwünsche entgegen nahmen, wurden die Blütenblätter davon getragen und schmückten so Minas Tirith. die stadt, die wieder eine Feier erleben durfte, die nicht nur alle Völker Mittelerdes verband, sondern auch der Beginn des gemeinsamen Lebens von Legolas und Ethuil war.

**Ende**


End file.
